


lunch box

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i remember driving home to write this, inspired by jin's twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yuu meets Jin for “lunch.”





	lunch box

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Summer in Los Angeles is beautiful and sunny, a splatter of fluffy white clouds adorning the clear blue sky as the morning turns into afternoon. The Pacific ocean sparkles from under the Santa Monica pier, a pleasant mix of edible scents wafting from the boardwalk of restaurants and carnival games above them. People of all shapes and colors walk up and down the beach in the distance, beautiful women and men who look like they’ve just stepped out of a magazine, but Yuu doesn’t pay them any mind.

None of this is why he flew all the way here.

“Hurry up,” he hisses as Jin hunches over his lap. “Before someone catches us.”

Jin just laughs, his shoulders shaking from the force. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this before.”

“Haven’t had the opportunity,” Yuu grumbles, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t make fun of me. I’m bigger than you.”

“Ah, I guess you’re not missing much,” Jin mutters. “The weed in Japan sucks anyway.”

Yuu watches with curious eyes as Jin lifts the swirly pink pipe, which is packed so full that it looks in danger of overflowing. Jin glances towards him with a hint of amusement as he brings the pipe to his lips and inhales. The green grass turns red with a single inhale, a bright light of fire that’s reflected in the deep brown irises of Jin’s eyes before they fall shut to savor the hit.

He doesn’t exhale right away, a wisp of gray smoke spiraling from the ball of red that reduces to a small burn. Yuu waits for Jin to let it out, but he seems adamant on keeping it in, putting his fist up to his mouth to hold back a cough that threatens to escape while pointing the other end of the pipe towards Yuu.

Staring at it in disbelief, it takes a few pointed jabs before Yuu carefully takes it between his fingers, making sure to grasp it far enough away from the burning chamber. Jin still hasn’t exhaled, moving his hand in an obvious gesture for Yuu to take a hit, and Yuu spares a passing thought to putting his mouth right where Jin’s just was as he brings the pipe up to his lips.

He’s smoked cigarettes before, but this is different. The smoke tears right through him, filling his lungs, and unlike Jin, he can’t resist the urge to cough. It hurts, burns even, and Jin manages to relieve him of the pipe before he drops it in his struggle to breathe.

“Fuck,” he manages to gasp, clutching his chest like that will make it better. His head feels too heavy for his shoulders and the faintest sense of vertigo has him questioning the stability of the ground, leaning back until he’s laying down flat on the sand.

The world keeps spinning, but he doesn’t really care.

Finally Jin exhales, the cloud of smoke rising and dissipating, and his amused face comes into Yuu’s line of sight. “Coughing makes you higher.”

“So I’m noticing,” Yuu replies, very aware of the low rumble of his own voice in his head, the touch of his lips together as he speaks. This leads to looking at Jin’s lips, one of which is caught between his teeth as he stares down at Yuu in something like concern.

It’s not the first time Yuu has wanted to kiss him, but it’s the first time he’s acted on it.

“Wait,” Jin says, his voice a lot closer than before, and it takes Yuu’s brain a second to catch up with the rough stubble of Jin’s jaw in his hand.

Everything is too confusing to understand right now, so Yuu settles for watching Jin expertly smoke the pipe again. Except instead of holding it in, he leans down to exhale it into Yuu’s mouth. Their lips are barely touching, Yuu’s automatically parting to accept the smoke, his hand sliding up Jin’s jaw into his hair. This kind of hit is much easier to accept, even if he finds himself feeling disappointed when that’s all it is.

“One more,” Jin whispers, too close and yet so far. “We have to finish the bowl because reburns are gross.”

Yuu doesn’t know what Jin means by ‘bowl’ or ‘reburn’, but it’s not important as he focuses on the pipe held in front of his face. Jin’s staring at him expectantly and Yuu struggles to hoist himself up on his elbows, his heavy head swaying in the warm air, and he parts his suddenly dry lips obediently.

It’s as strong of a blow as the first time, but he manages to keep it in, each second pushing him further and further away from reality into a world where all he wants to do is feel. With Jin, he learns as he reaches for Jin’s collar and yanks him back into Yuu’s mouth without any prior thought.

He exhales the hit, but it doesn’t stop there, the smoke unfurling from Jin’s nose and tickling Yuu’s cheek as he follows the tainted air with his tongue. Jin makes a faint noise and Yuu’s head returns to the ground, the weight of Jin’s body covering him as his kiss seems to hit Yuu harder than the drugs.

His arms wrap around Jin tightly, pulling him closer despite already being flush together. Their kiss doesn’t seem to end, just grow deeper and more heated with each rock of Jin’s hips against Yuu’s. A low noise forms in Yuu’s throat as his intense high is joined by an equally as intense arousal.

Jin’s breath grows staggered as his cock grows hard, going from rocking to grinding against Yuu’s erection through their shorts, and Yuu’s hands drop to Jin’s ass to thrust up in tandem. It’s like nothing he’s ever done before, feeling another man rubbing against him, but Jin’s tongue mixed with the complete numbness of his conscience leaves him only wanting more.

It’s Yuu who drops one of his hands around Jin’s waist, wedging it between their bodies to unbuckle Jin’s belt and reach into his shorts to touch him directly. Jin’s moan is beautiful, pleasing Yuu’s heightened senses that escalate when Jin rushes to return the favor. Their knuckles bang uncomfortably until Jin nudges him out of the way, bringing them both together while Yuu groans at the feeling of Jin’s length being squeezed right next to his.

“Jin,” he gasps, and Jin kisses him harder, broken by desperate pants of air from both of them as they arch into each other’s touches. Yuu lifts his hand to push the heads of their cocks together and Jin cries out into Yuu’s mouth, his moans tickling Yuu’s tongue as his body shudders and Yuu can feel him come.

Jin sighs in satisfaction, but Yuu pokes him with his nose and instantly Jin’s hand is moving again, this time on Yuu alone. It doesn’t take much to push Yuu over the edge, his orgasm igniting what feels like every nerve in his body as he throws his head back and lets go with a low growl that washes away with the tide.

A faint throb of paranoia seeps through his relaxed mind and Yuu sits up straight with energy he didn’t know he possessed, knocking Jin off of him as he fumbles to fix his pants and frowns at the damp spot on his shirt. He pulls his over his head, balling it up to toss in the garbage can when they leave, and struggles to see past the edge of the pier on either side.

“Relax,” Jin drawls lazily, having rolled onto his side with no care about his open shorts. “Nobody can see us, and if they did, they wouldn’t give a shit. Nobody knows who we are here.”

Yuu blinks and looks down at Jin as the logic starts to seep back into his head. “That…”

“… was all you,” Jin reminds him, a knowing smirk on his face as he stretches out onto his back.

“Yeah, but…” Yuu trails off, staring at the sand between them, unable to grab onto the freshly-unleashed thoughts running around in his brain enough to speak one.

“It happens,” Jin says airily. “Usually part of getting high, actually.”

Yuu narrows his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

Jin shrugs. “Common knowledge. Come on, let’s finish this bowl.”

He starts to pick up the pipe again, but Yuu snatches it and lights it himself. A soft laugh drifts from Jin while Yuu takes the hit, more used to the feeling now, and when he holds the pipe out for Jin, he’s surprised to find himself pulled back into Jin’s mouth, their kissing much more sensual now.

“This might have been why I wanted to toke with you,” Jin whispers against Yuu’s lips, and Yuu feels much better about hopping a flight to California the second Jin offered.


End file.
